NextGen Signer
by Chronos Number Zero
Summary: Years after team 5D's defeated Team World and restored peace, New Domino City saw a extended period of peace. Now a new threat awakens causing Crimson Dragon has awake again. Can the powers of the new signer stop this threat or is New Domnio City doomed?
1. Character Info

**Me: Being that I don't feel like writing the appearances of the characters used in the first chapter, I decided to make this. **

Name: Allen Gray

Age: 14

Appearance: Semi-spiky black hair, a light blue jacket with a white shirt under it. Blue jeans with a deck holster on the belt.

Deck type: Junk/Warrior/Synchro

Personality: Very energetic whenever he's not in a duel but he's very calm when he is.

Signer Dragon: Stardust Dragon

Name: Amy

Age: 15

Appearance: straight brown hair in a pony tail. Varies from a dark blue shirt and skirt or a light green shirt and blue shorts.

Deck Type: Fairy

Personality: Unlike Allen she's calm most of the time, but she can become very wound up.

Singer Dragon: Ancient Fairy Dragon

Name: Ren

Age: 14

Appearance: shoulder width blue hair. Green shirt and black shorts.

Deck Type: Blackwings

Personality: Very reckless but can be serious at times.

Signer Dragon: Blackwing Dragon.


	2. Tournament Round 1

**Me: Guess it's finally time I got this yugioh fanfic idea out of my head.**

**Allen: Took you long enough.**

**Me: You're forgetting who's in control of your deck here.**

**Allen: Fine, by the way who gets the signers cards?**

**Me: Well without giving too much away, there's you and your greatest rival.**

**Ren: You mean me right.**

**Me: *facepalms* I'll explain later why it's not you. Anyway I don't own any parts of yugioh or yugioh 5ds, just the original characters and cards.**

"So, where are we going again Allen?" Amy asked trying to keep up with Allen.

"Where else, the Duel Stadium for the tournament today. First Place is a rare card." Allen replied.

"Of course you'd be interested in a rare card."

"It's not just the card; I have to get that card before Ren does." Allen said before he crashed into something.

"Watch where you're going!" The voice shouted.

"You're the one in my way!" Allen shouted back before figuring out who it was. "Oh great, of all the people to run into it had to be you."

"Are you okay?" Amy asked catching up to Allen.

"Well look who it is, I hope you're not planning entering the tournament today because that card is mine." Ren said cocky.

"In your dreams, I could beat you with one hand behind my back." Allen said.

"Well since you seem so confident. Why don't we have a little duel to decide thing. Winner enters the tournament and the loser watches from the sidelines."

"Fine by me." Allen said reaching for his deck before Amy stopped them.

"I hate to interrupt your little battle, but the registration ends in 15 minutes." She said as both Allen and Ren glance at each other before taking off running for the Stadium leaving a cloud of dust behind them. "Not again, hey guys wait for me." She said chasing after them.

Once they got there, they found the registration desk and said at the same time."I'm here for the tournament!" Realizing what had happened, they turned looked at each other again, this time you could see the sparks between them.

"Okay, calm down you two." The person at the registration desk said. "Let's see, since your both late you'll be battling each other in the first round."

"In the first round huh, that'll work perfectly." Ren said before going on in the Stadium.

"So, did everything work out?" Amy asked when she got there.

"Yeah, I made it in time and I get to battle Ren in the first round. Now we can finally see which one of is the stronger duelist." Allen replied.

"That might not happen if you don't get to the waiting room before they call your match." Amy said leaving Allen and going on ahead.

"Hey, wait for me!" Allen said following her.

~Waiting Room~

"When will they call me down?" Allen asked.

"Patience, you have to remember that you came late so it's gonna take them some time to get everything set." Amy said.

"Your probably right, by the way why are you here in the first place?" He said as the intercom came on.

"_Attention, will Allen and Ren please report to the Duel Field."_

"Finally it's show time." Allen said getting up.

"Remember; don't lose your cool in the middle of the duel and good luck." Amy said.

"You got it." He said giving her thumbs up before going to the Field. Once he got there, he found that Ren was already at the other side waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." Ren said. "And I thought you were going to forfeit."

"You think I'd miss a chance of showing you which one of use is the better duelist." Allen replied.

"Guess it's time for you to prove whose better."

"Agreed." Allen said as them MC began to announce

"Alright, it's time to begin the first round between Allen Gray and Ren Yuuki, two rivals both with the intent to win in their hearts. We can for see an intense battle, and now without further a dew, let's start the duel.

Duel!

(Allen: 4000/Ren: 4000)

"I'll start thing off" Allen said drawing his card, I place one card face down and summon Junk Blader (1800/1000) in attack mode and that's it for me."

A solider made of scrap and junk took to the field along with a face down card

"If that's all you have for a start then you'll never beat me, Draw!" Ren said. "First I'll summon Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind (1300/100) and use Blackwing Bora the Spear's (1700/800) effect to special summon him to the field."

Two birds of different sizes took to the field.

"Too bad for you they won't be on the field for long; I tune my level 3 Gale the Whirlwind with my level 4 Bora the Spear to Synchro Summon Blackwing Armor Master (2500/1500).

Both birds leapt into the air, while the smaller one became three green rings, the bigger one flew into it and soon a bright light shined through the rings and a new bird covered in black armor took flight.

"I'll have him attack your Junk Blader."

"On his first turn, Ren bring out a powerful Synchro monster, how will Allen respond to this?" The MC asked.

"Like this, I activate Bottomless trap hole and remove from play you Armor Master." Allen said as a hole opened up under Armor Master sucking him in so he could never return.

"Grrrrr, I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn, Draw." Allen grinning after looking at the card he drew. "First up, I'll summon my Junk Synchron (1300/500) to the field and I'll have Junk Blader attack you directly."

A small man took the field, with an engine on his back and a pull cord on his front.

Go Scrap Slash!" He shouted as Junk Blader flew towards Ren and slashed across him. (Ren's LP 2200) "I'm not done yet, Go Junk Synchron!" (Ren's LP 900) "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

_What am I doing, I can't let myself be beaten by him. _Ren thought drawing his next card. "I'll use Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn's (2000/900) effect so I can summon him without tributing."

A bird of equal size like the last one was summon took the field with dark blue wings and light brown feather on its front.

"With him on the field I'll have him destroy your Junk Synchron." With that Sirocco the Dawn charge right at Junk Synchron and destroyed him with on fatal hit. (Allen's LP 3300)

"Glad to see you still have some fight in you." Allen said.

"You have no idea, I activate Blackwing Strike this lets me inflict 500 points of damage for every Blackwing in my graveyard and since I have 2 you take 1000 points of damage." He said as a swarm of black feather flew towards Allen. (Allen's LP 2300)

"Ahhhh!" Allen screamed as the feather inflicted damage.

"I'll end my turn with that." Ren said.

"This wouldn't be any fun if I just beat you without any challenge." Allen said drawing his card. "First I'll summon Speed Warrior (900/400) and use his effect to double his attack points for this turn only." (900-1800/400)

A blue portal opened up and out came what looked like a made in full body armor wearing part of a gas mask and goggles.

"Next I'll use Junk Blader's effect so by removing from play Junk Synchron, he gains 500 attack points. (1800-2300/1000). Now Junk Blader take out Sirocco the Dawn!"

Junk Blader did as he was commanded and charged straight at Sirocco the Dawn, slicing him in two. (Ren's LP 600) "Now Speed Warrior, finish it!" Speed warrior began to spin on its hand charging straight at Ren. (Ren's LP 0)

"And at the end of this exciting duel, Allen moves on to the next round!" The MC shouted into the mic once the duel was over.

"Looks like I win." Allen said.

"You may have won the tournament, but don't think that means your better than me." Ren said leaving. Once he was gone, Allen went back to the waiting room.

**Me: And that's the first chapter.**

**Allen: Not bad, for a start.**

**Me: Anyway, *points to Ren* what's wrong with him.**

**Amy: He's probably just upset that he lost his first duel.**

**Ren: *Sulking* It's not fair.**

**Me: Okay, well don't forget to rate and review. **


End file.
